Legends
by Jade Argent
Summary: A dark, mysterious, but above all, dangerous, girl comes to live at the Argent house. Chris and Kate treat her like old buddies but somehow her presence makes Mrs. Argent unhappy. Is she like the other Argents, or is she, like Allison, being kept in dark about her family secret? Is she a rule abiding hunter or is she, like Kate, determined to kill every werewolf who comes in sight?
1. Episode:1, The Unexpected Arrival

Episode 1: The Unexpected Arrival

The sky was light. The setting sun hadn't succeeded yet in taking away all its light with it yet. On the deserted highway, a figure clad in black leather jacket and combat boots was bent over a bike and speeding at 250 kmph towards Beacon Hills.  
...

...

It was a dark and cold Sunday night and Allison Argent was filling herself a glass of water, while her mother washed the dishes and her aunt, Kate and her father sat in the living room.

Suddenly, there was a screeching sound outside as if someone had suddenly slammed the brakes.

'Hey Allison, would you mind seeing who is it?' her mother, Victoria Argent asked peering through the kitchen window 'I doubt your father would leave the TV for a little matter like this.'

'Sure mom.' Allison said. Leaving her half filled glass on the kitchen slab, Allison walked to the door and wondered who on earth would be out on a cold night like this one.

Allison opened the door to find a person fiddling with his bike handles as he pulled out the key from the ignition. The person gave absolutely no sign that he had noticed the door opening or a seventeen year old girl standing or even the house, for that matter.

'DAD!' Allison yelled over her shoulder 'I think someone's here to see you!'

Allison was used to having strange strangers come at the house and visit her dad and Allison assumed it must be one of those 'strange strangers'

Chris Argent, summoned by his daughter's calls came to the front door. He stared at the person for probably half a second with a great frown on his face, and then his face relaxed into a wide grin as if he had just x-rayed through the helmet the person was wearing and seeing the face underneath.

'Seraphina?' he asked

It was only then, that the person, Seraphina, Allison assumed looked up.

'Chris?' the person said, removing the helmet

Allison found it a bit surprising to find a girl with black hair and small malice-filled eyes underneath. The girl was way too tall. Taller than her dad. Probably like six feet or something.

Chris and Seraphina both hugged as if they were long lost old buddies.

Before Allison could ask for any introductions, Kate's voiced called from the living room 'Who is it, Chris?'

'See for yourself!' Chris yelled back braking apart.

'Yeah, Dad' Allison said with a smile tugging at her lips 'I think you can bring the guest inside and then probably _introduce me_?

'Of course, honey!' Chris said cheerfully and lead Seraphina inside the house.

'Who-' began Kate, who had come out in the hall 'Seraphina!' she said. Hearing her, Victoria too came out of the kitchen.

'Seraphina' she said. And Allison noticed that there was a sort of distaste in her tone.

'You really haven't changed!' Kate said

Seraphina spread her hands in a small 'ta-da'

'So..' said Allison softly ' A girl turns up in the dead of night, and apparently, my mother, father and aunt all know her.' she paused 'Why don't I?' she asked.

Seraphina laughed. And Allison noticed that it was a cold sort of laughter.

'You'll be Allison, right?' she asked and Allison nodded

'Victoria, make us all hot chocolate will you? We'll talk over that' Chris said

…...

…...

Twenty minutes later, the Argent family, were sitting near the living room fire, with steaming cups of hot chocolate in their hands. All except Victoria Argent, who had gone to bed early, for some reason.

'So you are telling me…' Allison said screwing up her face into a tight grimace. Seraphina had removed her black leather jacket now and Allison couldn't help but stare at Seraphina's well built muscles '...That Seraphina here is my aunt's uncle's daughter's-'

But Seraphina cut her in 'I'm a very distant cousin of yours. You really don't need to go into all that detail.'

'So how old are you?' Allison asked 'I mean my parents and all know you, but I don't'

'Well Allison you see.' Chris said answering his daughter's question 'even though Seraphina here is a distant relative we were quite close. We visited her often when she was a kid and it was nice to see her after all this time, and as for her age, I'd say she about four months older than you' he looked at Seraphina to confirm the fact. 'Four months' Seraphina assured him.

'Yeah and you were such cute babies!' Kate said 'bout you, but I never was 'cute' ' Seraphina said glancing at Allison who smiled in return

'Well' said Chris getting up and setting his empty cup down. 'Seraphina as you are starting your new school tomorrow, I sugg-'

'You are going to Beacon High?' Allison cut in

Seraphina nodded 'I got a scholarship so I came here.'

'Excellent!' cried Allison

'Well' said Chris again 'As we have two young ladies who have to go to school tomorrow, I suggest that we go to bed'

Both Allison and Seraphina raised their eyebrows at Chris at the word 'ladies'. Then Allison turned to Seraphina

'You don't mind sharing with me now, do you?' she asked

'I won't mind sharing a room with a \wolf, Allison, and you still walk on two legs.' she replied with an evil smile

It was a second before Allison got the joke and laughed along with Kate and Chris.

'Come on' she said to Seraphina.

'Yeah, I'm coming. I'll just get my bag'

'Do you want help?' Allison asked

'Nah it's just a bag' Seraphina replied 'Besides' she said in a sort of undertone, patting her biceps 'why do I have these muscles?'

Allison grinned. She liked this girl 'Well I'll be up in my room.' she said

'Righto!' Seraphina said giving her a small salute and marching off to get her bag

Shaking her head, and laughing, Allison Argent walked back to her room, pausing only to scratch her nose in the mirror on the mantel piece.

Seraphina retrieved her bag and was walking towards the stairs when she met Chris who was going to bed too.

'Good night' he said

Seraphina smiled and said 'Well, I hope that they have a good night, Chris, cause it might be the last one they ever have'


	2. Episode:2, A girl called 'Danger'

Episode 2: A girl called 'Danger'

Allison Argent woke up to a loud 'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!' that came from the person sleeping next to her.

"Wha-Wassup?!" she asked sleepily.

Her sleeping companion, who was now awake, Seraphina Argent, was sitting upright with her hands clapped to her ears as the alarm clock blared.

"Shut that thing!" she said to Allison.

Allison got up and shut the alarm clock off.

Allison knew that the alarm's sound was very shrill, but it wasn't that shrill.

Seraphina relaxed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry.' she said calmly.'it's just that...my ears...they are a bit sensitive, and that alarm was-"

'No problem' interrupted Allison. "One way or the other, I had to wake up. Come on get dressed! You don't want be late for your first day at school!"

...

...

In the wake of having a companion of her age and mentality, Allison Argent totally ignored little things, which if noticed would've led to an unpleasant question and answer session with her mom, dad, aunt and most of all Seraphina. Like the mysterious circumstances under which Seraphina had suddenly popped up one day, Chris and Kate treating her like old buddies and Victoria's continuous dislike by the mere presence of Seraphina's.

But alas, young teenagers! They never notice the parts which leads to a dangerous truth now, do they?

...

...

About half an hour later, Allison and Seraphina said goodbye and walked down the front porch.

'Can I give you a lift?' Seraphina asked, a crooked smile just tugging at her lips.

Her bag, black, like the rest of the things she owned, was slung across her shoulders and she was holding two helmets, in one hand.

Allison smiled.

'Sure' she said taking one of the helmets.

Seraphina kicked started the bike, and with Allison sitting behind her, they roared off, the sound making the resting birds ruffle their feathers angrily.

...

The bike slowed as they reached Beacon Hill High School.

Scott and Stiles were both waiting for Allison. Both spotted her immediately on the bike.

'Hey look Scott.' Stiles said softly. 'I think Allison's found a new boyfriend.'

'Shut up' Scott hissed as the bike came near them and finally stopped.

Allison got up from the back seat and removed her helmet. She stood on tip toes and kissed Scott lightly.

'Hi, sweetheart.' Scott said. 'Who's your friend here?'

Before Allison could reply, Allison's alleged 'new boyfriend' swung a leg off the bike and removed the black helmet.

Underneath was, surprise, a girl.

"Scott, this is my cousin: Seraphina" Allison said

Scott looked at Seraphina, who extended a strong hand to shake Scott's, which he did.

Only three words could come to one's mind after seeing Seraphina, Scott thought, Tall, Muscular and Dangerous

'Wow...' Seraphina, who had broad shouldered and a firm handshake, said softly.

She was peering into Scott's eyes. Looking below eye level with Scott would've been kind of hard for Seraphina as she was taller than Scott

"What gorgeous brown eyes you have.' Seraphina said in the same soft voice which was icy cold. 'Were they always this colour?"

'Excuse me?" Scott said as his heart skipped a beat. He remembered the day he had got the werewolf bite and his eyes had turned from blue to brown

"I mean," said Seraphina with her lips curving into a smile, 'Were they always like this or you wear lenses?"

"Oh." said Scott and his face relaxed a bit 'No, no they are my own."

'Move along there, yes you!" came a bustling voice from somewhere behind Seraphina.

It was a guy, strutting as though he owned the school, and Scott, Stiles, Allison and Seraphina were in the way of his strut.

'I said" the guy said now directly behind Seraphina and Allison. 'Move along."

Alison turned, but Seraphina did not budge

The guy tapped her on the shoulder and said "I think you didn't hear me, sweetheart. I said move."

Seraphina put on a very painful sort of smile on her face and turned slowly.

"You know what?" she asked the person soberly, four inches shorter than her, "The last time someone called me 'sweetheart', I chopped him into pieces"

The guy laughed but stopped abruptly at the expression of dead seriousness on Seraphina's face.

There was a moment of tense silence and Stiles and Scott exchanged nervous glances.

Another voice, female and high pitched this time, called out "Allison! Hey, Allison!"

"Come on, Seraphina. I'll introduce you to more friends of mine. Allison said "See you later, Scott." She added.

Seraphina followed Allison.

"You know, Scott." Stiles said after they had moved out of ear shot "You better watch out, because that girl is dangerous."

The source of the high pitched female voice was a light haired, brown eyed, with lots of make-up.

Next to her, was an exceptionally handsome guy, not too shorter than Seraphina herself. He had the build of a sportsperson.

'Lydia, Jackson, this is my cousin Seraphina.' Allison said.

Lydia extended a hand towards Seraphina, but she was busy looking around, as though surveying the grounds.

'Do you play cricket? Or ball?' Seraphina asked suddenly, ignoring Lydia's hand

'Ball? Base Ball, Basket Ball, Volley Ball, Football-'

But Seraphina cut Allison and said 'Football. I like football.'

'We have Lacrosse here.' Jackson said.

'Lacrosse, you say?' Seraphina screwed up her face in an expression as though remembering something from a long list of things she had memorised

Then her face relaxed. 'Oh, Lacrosse, yes I remember now.'

'And, here is our co-captain,' Lydia said, fondly grabbing Jackson's arm.

Seraphina nodded 'And that guy, Scott.' She said pointing at him and Stiles 'He is the captain, I'm guessing.'

Jackson's jaw tightened. 'How do you know?' he asked and he didn't have a friendly tone.

Seraphina turned to look at Scott and said 'Just look at him. He is made for sports! Muscular arms, lean frame...'

Out of the corner of her eyes, Seraphina saw in amusement, every vein of Jackson's body burn in jealousy.

Just then, somewhere in the distance, a bell rang.

'Come on.' said Allison 'you've got the same time table as mine. You don't want to be late for your first class. Besides, we also have to find you a locker.'

Seraphina and Allison went inside the High School building.

The first class was English.

According to most people, Mrs Umney, was a teacher who couldn't even tell students to stop talking in her class. Therefore, her class functioned as a cafe, where people caught up with the latest news and chatted casually.

Seraphina was told to wait outside the class till it was 'settled' and then enter to make a dramatic entry.

'Now, students' Seraphina heard Mrs Umney's tired voice from inside the class room. "We have a new addition today...'

Seraphina got the cue and entered the room.

Those who had caught a glimpse of her in the morning stared. Those, who hadn't, stared harder.

'Hi' said Seraphina waving a hand 'I'm Seraphina Argent, and I'll be a cousin of Allison's here. And I'm not a giant.' She added to a blonde in the very front who was whispering in her friend's ear, and looked downright alarmed.

Scott, who was sitting behind Stiles, and next to Allison, stared.

He had heard the blonde say 'Look at her. See's a giant!' and apparently, Seraphina too had heard.

This made Scott extremely uneasy. The knowledge that the new Argent hunter could hear whispers that only werewolves could was both, alarming and frightening.

'Sit down, please.' Mrs Umney said, gesturing to a seat next to Lydia. Seraphina sat.

'Now, as we were discussing the other day...' Mrs Umney turned and slipped into her usual boring self, while the class slipped into their usual disobeying self.

Scott, who couldn't take eyes off Seraphina, barely noticed that the air above his head had become a medium for paper-ball-conversations.

Lydia and Jackson, who were both sitting on the opposite ends of the class room was throwing each other paper balls with love messages written on them.

This apparently didn't seem to bother Seraphina either, even though Lydia, who was an extremely bad catcher, was jumping up and down to catch the ball.

Seraphina was casually looking at her notebook, without writing anything.

Lydia caught the ball, read the message wrote something on the back of it and threw it back.

Jackson smiled as he read it and threw the ball back. Lydia made a great 'awwww' gesture with her lips and threw the ball back.

Jackson tore another page from his notebook and wrote a fresh message on it and threw it at Lydia, but he miscalculated his throw.

Instead of landing on Lydia, the ball headed towards Seraphina.

Scott's gaze followed the ball just as it flew towards Seraphina...who caught it in her left hand without even bothering to look up and banged it on Lydia's table.

No one, except Jackson, Lydia, and Scott had noticed that.

And for Scott, it was like a jailer, straight from hell had to come to the jail he was being held a prisoner.

The rest of the day passed quite uneventfully, if you didn't count Jake's head getting banged on the dustbin by the bully, Ken, or Lydia's purse getting stolen, and then being found in her own locker.

'Seraphina.' Allison said, 'We have gym next and we are going to play volleyball. Do you play?'

'Yes. A bit.' Seraphina replied.

'Good.' Allison said, 'You're on my team.'

'Look.' Seraphina said 'You don't need to do me a favour by taking me in your tea-'

'I'm not doing you a favour.' Allison said sternly 'We have one player short, and you are in her place.'

'Aye, Aye, captain!' Seraphina said, mock saluting her again.

Allison laughed and led Seraphina to the gym.

Seraphina could smell the gym long before they reached it.

The sweat, the hard work, a thirst for competition, the excitement: It was an atmosphere she knew well.

Everyone changed in the changing rooms.

People were looking curiously at Seraphina, maybe because they thought that if she had an extraordinary height, she got to have extraordinary organs, and Seraphina was determined to prove that she at least looked human, even though she had her own six packs though not like Taylor Lautner.

The match went on quite well, and before they knew it, Allison's team were just two points away from winning.

It was the other team's serve. The girl, Jean, who was serving, was a really good player but tended to-

'Out!' the coach said blowing his whistle 'You hit it too hard.'

Allison high-fived Debby, who was netting.

Seraphina was in the front corner.

Just as Jean ran to retrieve the ball, Seraphina allowed her attention to wonder at the stands.

The Lacrosse team was sitting there: as they had practise in the evening, they were exempted from playing.

Seraphina's eyes wandered to Scott, and she saw him talking to someone.

Her eyes narrowed in surprise.

She looked at the person as if she was seeing the dead walking. But before that person could turn and see his face-

'Seraphina!' Allison yelled.

Seraphina looked up, just in time to see the ball coming towards her, and Seraphina slammed it.

The ball shot towards the ground, inside the court, and it burst, just before it hit the ground.

Seraphina looked around in surprise 'Err...sorry.'

The coach walked over to her 'Seraphina' he said seriously, 'Excellent shot. You're on the team. Just try not to burst the ball next time, won't you?'

...

...

Allison and Seraphina walked into the accessories store just after school, as Allison wanted to get a locket repaired.

Seraphina looked around and found a grey coloured locket with 'Lacrosse' written on it and she smiled.

This was the perfect thing for the work

'Hey Allison, I think Scott would like this locket...'

...

...

It was 8.15 pm, and Allison was in her bedroom.

Chris, Victoria, Kate and Seraphina Argents sat in the living room with glasses or bottles in their hands.

Seraphina's feet were up on the table, and her beer bottle was swinging in her hand.

Victoria was eyes her distastefully, as she took little sips of her champagne.

Seraphina a sip from her bottle and said:

'I think I saw Hale today.'

Kate choked on her champagne.

'Hale? Derek Hale? I thought he was dead!'

'Well he isn't if Seraphina saw him.' Chris said.

'Yea Seraphina is always right isn't she?' Victoria said sarcastically.

There was a tense pause.

'So...you burst a volley ball in school.' Chris said trying to break the tension

Seraphina nodded.

'Well, I hope you don't treat the students in the same way.

Seraphina leaned towards Chris and said:

'Well why don't you get a job there? Substitution teacher perhaps. To keep in, ah, control.'

'Ahem, ahem' Victoria said 'I think Seraphina should go to bed.'

"Yeah, I think I will.' Seraphina said, swinging her legs off the table and getting up.

'Good night everybody.'

And Seraphina, leaving the bottle there went up the stairs to Allison's room, which she now shared with her.

'You aren't asleep, yet?' Seraphina said as she saw her reading on her bed.

'I was waiting for you.'

Seraphina grabbed her clothes from the chair and walked towards the bathroom.

'Sorry, I was talking to Chris and Kate, and lost track of time.'

'Hey Seraphina, I know it doesn't really matter, but you address Dad and Aunt Kate, by their names...won't they be your uncle and aunt in relation?'

Seraphina paused, and took a deep breath.

'I think it's time to tell you the truth. I'm not your cousin, Allison.'


	3. Episode 3: Eavesdropped

Episode 3: Eavesdropped

**Please do give reviews! Your opinion matters a lot to me! And I'm sorry for this delay. At first I couldn't get time to type and then I couldn't find a good beta. Anyways...**

**_Previously on Teen Wolf Legends: _**_A mysterious girl arrives unexpectedly on the door of the Argent family. Chris and Kate Argent greet her like old buddies. Allison's told that this new girl, Seraphina Argent, a distant cousin of her's, is supposed to be studying at Beacon Hills and will be staying at the Argent House. Scott McCall is alarmed to see Seraphina threatens to chop a person calling her 'sweetheart' into pieces. Scott is further unnerved when Seraphina appears to hear things only he can. In the evening, Seraphina tells Kate, Chris and Victoria that she caught a glimpse of the 'supposedly-dead' Derek Hale, which caused her to burst a volleyball.  
Seraphina retires to the bedroom she and Allison was sharing to find Alison mildly curious behind the reason for calling Chris and Kate by their names, to which Seraphina says 'I think it's time to tell you the truth, Allison. I'm not your cousin.'_

'What?' Allison asked disbelievingly

Seraphina's shoulders slumped as she sat next to Allison on the bed. 'I told Chris to tell you the truth but...he thought the truth would terrify you.'

'What truth?' Allison asked again frowning.

Seraphina looked at Allison with an expression which suggested that she was returning from the funeral of a dear one.

Allison's heart was thumping against her chest. All sorts of 'truths' were running through Allison's mind. _A truth, she knew, would terrify her._

'Allison' Seraphina said slowly 'I'm not your cousin...I am' Seraphina took I deep breath, while Allison held hers

'I'm your father's cousin.'

Allison clapped her hand on her mouth in horror 'You are-'

She stopped abruptly as she realized what Seraphina had actually said. She hit Seraphina on her arm as, her lips curved into a grin and Seraphina burst out laughing.

'Well it is the truth!' Seraphina said, raising her arms to defend herself against Allison's attacks. 'If you take a look at the family tree, the branches bearing Chris's, Kate's and my names would be on the same level. And I won't call my cousins aunt or uncle. And I don't think Chris would have found it amusing to tell you face to face that a girl, the age of his daughter is his cousin. '

Allison nodded as her constant hitting forced Seraphina to jump off the bed.

'Now excuse me please' Seraphina put on the tone of someone who has been denied her basic fundamental rights, 'I need to go and change.'

Seraphina stopped again, midway to the bathroom

'Hey, did you give Scott the locket?' she asked

'Yep.' Allison said 'He swore never to take it off his neck'

'Ah such love!' Seraphina said in a voice of someone touched from within

Allison threw a pillow at the laughing Seraphina, who caught it in the air before her, and finally walked to the bathroom with a wicked grin on her face.

...

...

Scott McCall was racing through the woods, towards the long since burnt Hale House, where he hoped Derek was waiting for him.

He leaped over a few thorny bushes, and into the half broken-half burnt door, and entered the house which was nearly in the same condition as the door.

'What is the matter?' A dark looming shadow in what used to be the hall walked in the moonlight.

'Derek.' Scott panted 'There's a big problem'

'And what form has the old friend taken now?' Derek asked almost lazily

'There's a new girl, in school. Allison's cousin, Seraphina Argent.' Scott said

'Another hunter' Derek said calmly 'What's the problem?'

'Another hunter' Scott repeated 'What's the problem, you want to know? She looks like a gangster! And that's not all. She can...she can _hear_ things Derek.'

'Hear things?' Derek asked, frowning

'Stuff only we can hear.'

Derek nodded and turned, thinking.

'Whatever the matter maybe, at least she doesn't yet know that you are a werewolf.'

'Yeah...' Scott said slowly 'She doesn't know'

There was a loud silence and it seemed as if no party wanted to break it.

Scott waited. It was Derek who had called this meeting, so Scott assumed it should be Derek who breaks the silence.

'Scott, I need your help.' Derek said finally breaking the silence.

'For what?' Scott asked, frowning. As far as he was concerned, if Derek needed his help in doing anything, then that work must be immensely difficult.

'I need your help tracking down the Alpha.'

'The Alpha?' Scott asked incredulously.

'You still need a cure don't you?' Derek asked

Scott nodded vigorously

'Well, if you kill the Alpha that bit you, you can get back to your normal self.'

'You mean I can get cured?!' Scott said

Derek nodded.

'You could finally be with Allison without any problems'

Scott looked as if Christmas had come early.

'Hang on...' he said 'Why are you so keen on helping me? As far as I remember, you were giving me lessons on how lycanthropy is a boon.'

'You'll still have to take lessons.' Derek said 'You must learn to endure pain and still remain in your wolf form. And you will need to stay away from your weakness.'

Scott considered. 'So...you are offering to help me get cured and still give me lessons?'

'Yes. Would you help now?'

'Of course.' Scott said 'I want to be cured.'

Beside he thought it would be worth it if I can be with Allison and stay clear of the hunters, especially that Seraphina.

As if that very thought had drifted from Scott's mind to Derek's, he said 'I would like to meet this Seraphina Argent.'

About a mile away, Seraphina Argent smiled as she lay quite still in bed, listening to every word of Scott McCall and Derek Hale's private conversation

**Thanks for leaving reviews!**


	4. Episode:4, Caught!

Episode 4: Caught!

**Previously on Teen Wolf:** _Legends First day at school turns out to be a very eventful for Seraphina Argent as she bursts a volleyball and catches sight of the allegedly dead Derek Hale. Scott McCall, on the other hand, is highly suspicious of this new Argent, especially when she hears a whispered conversation that none but a werewolf should. He sought a meeting with Derek hale, where he tells him of his fears. During the meeting, Derek asks Scott to help him find the Alpha as Derek had heard that killing the Alpha who had bit you transforms you back. Scott agrees to help in exchange of being cured and Derek wishes a desire to meet Seraphina Argent. Meanwhile, about half a mile away, Seraphina appears to be somehow listening to all their conversations. _

Now- 3 days later

The clock on the bedside table read 3:00 am. It was the dead of night and one could hear the various cries of mysterious night creatures. Everyone in the vicinity was fast asleep, everyone except, Seraphina Argent.  
Seraphina Argent, wearing a long, black coat and hiking boots, loaded a pistol, preparing for her nightly hunt alone.  
Seraphina finished loading the pistol and tucked it in her belt, which currently held two more pistols, along with spare cartridge. Seraphina walked to the wide-open window, paused to check that Allison was safely asleep, and then jumped down.  
She landed on her feet like a cat. Jumping from great heights like that was one of the many 'special' talents of Seraphina.  
She strode over to her bike with her coat bellowing against her feet. She pulled up the seat and pulled out a rifle out of the secret compartment and swung it over her shoulder. She then pulled a leg over the bike and kicked the engine started and roared off to the night, scaring a few sleeping bats and Seraphina sped towards the dark and dingy woods in the equally dark and dingy night.

...

Scott McCall was pacing through the woods. He was supposed to meet Derek there, but unless Derek hurried, Scott feared he might end up meeting hunters instead.  
All of a sudden, he heard a loud howl. Scott stopped dead in his tracks.  
There was silence.  
Alarmed, he changed direction and starting running towards the discontinued howl.  
This proved to be a near fatal mistake.  
Scott's speed made the trees ruffle. As he ran, half transformed, he had only one word in mind –hunters.  
And sure enough, Scott soon spotted a figure in a long black coat. Scott halted in his tracks. The figure had heard him. Just as it turned around, Scott dived behind a nearby tree.  
Scott took a few deep breaths and then maneuvered himself so he could take a look at the figure. Somehow, even before he had taken a look at the figure's face, Scott knew who it was. And sure enough, Seraphina Argent was looking around, searching for the source of the commotion, when suddenly, there was one behind her.  
Seraphina turned again to see the bushes nearby rustling. A large, grey wolf leapt out of the bushes, formed a wide arc in the air, and headed straight towards her. But Seraphina was ready. Within a second, she raised a crossbow, and fired one silver-tipped arrow straight at the wolf. It hit the ground as soon as the arrow connected and lay whimpering there, not quite dead yet. Seraphina walked over to the nearly-dead wolf, picked it up with surprising strength, and holding its neck in her hands, she brutally twisted it. There was a loud 'snap' as the creature's neck broke and it finally died.  
Scott gulped and quickly pulled his head back just as Seraphina turned towards the tree again, hoping against hope that she hadn't seen him.  
Seraphina looked around for a few moments then turned on her heels and marched on in the opposite direction.  
Scott breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Seraphina disappear among the trees. He bent down on all fours and decided he'd better go home.  
Relieved though he was, as he ran home, Scott McCall couldn't quite shake the feeling that Seraphina Argent knew exactly where he had been hiding.

...

Stiles was absolutely terrified when he heard Scott's account of last night and his suspicions that Seraphina knew Scott was a werewolf. Indeed his fear of the tall and intimidating girl was so great that he spilled cola all down his front when she tapped him on the shoulder and asked him to move aside so that she could carry her tray to her table.  
Stiles, who was with Seraphina in history class, sat as far away from her as he could and kept throwing nervous looks at her.  
The class considered his behavior as jealousy. Stiles was earlier at the top of the class but now was losing the position to Seraphina, who's essay and projects were written in Prof. Boots opinion 'Like she has actually witnessed them.'

...

Allison Argent was feeling gloomy, very gloomy indeed. The reason for the gloom was evident. She had just received a big fat 'B' in her chemistry paper, despite telling her dad that it was a piece of cake. Such was her gloom that she walked right into another figure which had just emerged from the Chemistry class.  
'Are you alright?' Scott asked, grasping Allison's shoulders to stop her bouncing back.  
'What?' Allison asked 'Oh...yea...I suppose.'  
'You look depressed.' Scott said 'B?'  
Allison nodded 'Dad won't be pleased.'  
'Well, I know something that would cheer you up.' Scott said smiling, as he took out two tickets from his bag.  
'Scott!' Allison cried flinging her arms around Scott's neck 'They're my favorite band! Thank you so very much!'  
'I told ya I could cheer you up!' Scott said 'I'll pick you up at five, okay?'  
'Okay'  
Then, with a light kiss on her lips, Scott McCall hurried off for his next class.  
Allison could no longer remember what had made her gloomy anymore.

...

The door of the small jewelry shop tingled as Seraphina opened it.  
'Hello?' she called out  
An old, frail-looking man walked behind the counter. 'Yes?' he asked.  
'Hi, I. Ummm, gave a nose ring for mending a while ago...Is it done, yet?' She asked.  
The shopkeeper nodded and went in an inside room to retrieve the nose ring while Seraphina looked around. There were a few dusty shelves, holding chains which looked as if they hadn't been picked up in months.  
'Here you go.' said the old man re-emerging from the inner door carrying the small, silver nose ring.  
Seraphina took the ring from the old man's wafer thin hands and tried it on her pierced nose.  
'Thank you so very much. I was sure you could mend it.' she said  
'Oh yes...tricky piece it was...it looks ancient' he said 'belonged to your mother?'  
Seraphina stopped adjusting the ring quite abruptly then smiled and looked at the old man 'You have no idea of its lineage.'  
'Well, if you are looking for a replacement, then you might want to try one of these'. He said waving a hand over a tray with assortment of nose rings  
'No thanks.' Seraphina said coldly 'How much?'  
'$4.35, for the mending, $1.35 for reshaping... Your total comes to… $6.84 with tax.'  
Seraphina handed the bills to the keeper and walked out of the shop and fired up her bike. The perfect union of crimson and violet covered the sky. Seraphina checked her watch. It was 7:00pm.  
'Better get home fast.' she told herself and kicked started the bike.

...

Chris Argent opened the door.  
'So you finally got it mended, huh?' he said smiling at the old nose ring.  
'Yep.' Seraphina said  
'You better go and wash up.' he whispered in Seraphina's ear 'Victoria is getting paranoid.'  
Seraphina nodded and hurried up the stairs to the bedroom and opened the door.  
Seraphina frowned as she looked at the empty room, where Allison normally sat. Seraphina went to the bathroom, splashed some water on her face ,washed her hands and headed down to the table to find Chris and Kate along with Victoria already seated there.  
'Hey, where's Allison? Isn't it quite late?' she asked casually.  
'Oh I expect she'll be back soon. She went out on a date with Scott' Kate said .  
'She-WHAT?' said Seraphina standing up. Then without a word, she stormed out of the house.  
Chris and Kate followed, looking absolutely alarmed . By the time they reached out of the house, Seraphina was already taking out her cross bow and pulling out the key from her pocket.  
'Seraphina, what's up?' Chris asked  
'Scott McCall.' she said fumbling with the bike's key which had hooked itself to Seraphina's jacket 'He's a werewolf'  
Now it was Chris's turn to yell 'WHAT? And-And you're telling it to me NOW?!'  
'Better late than never.' Seraphina said, still not looking up.  
'My daughter dating a werewolf!' said Chris almost hysterically.  
'I think we should hurry up if you want to see her alive!' snapped Seraphina as she finally managed to unhook the key.  
Chris froze.  
'She-She's my-my daughter, Seraphina'  
'Didn't care that John called you brother, did you? You didn't stop me then, did you?' she put the key in ignition ' 'Don't forget, Chris-"Get a bite, Get a bullet."'  
Seraphina kicked started the bike as Kate dragged Chris to the car and roared off into the darkness.

...

Scott and Allison were strolling through the woods.  
'We should always take this route, through the woods I mean.' Allison said softly 'It gives us so much time to talk.'  
Scott nodded. His senses were on extra alert. Scott personally didn't want to go through the woods, now that he knew what sort of 'creatures' inhabited it but Allison had insisted and Scott, like any good boyfriend, had obliged.  
Suddenly, Scott stopped dead in his tracks.  
'What's up?' Allison asked  
Scott didn't reply. He had sensed movement behind him.  
'Allison DUCK!' Scott pushed Allison's head down just as he yelled the last word and a big hairy beast leapt over them.  
It hit the ground and positioned itself in front of the pair. Allison straightened. Her eyes widened as she saw the wolf standing in front of them. Scott had thrown a protective arm in front of Allison and his heart was thumping so loudly, he was surprised Allison couldn't hear it. There was no way in which Scott could protect Allison without revealing his true identity.  
The wolf snarled and moved back, preparing for a big pounce, but before he could do so, an arrow went whizzing past and missed the wolf by bare inches. The wolf howled once and then ran into the woods.  
Scott turned with the speed of a bullet to see Seraphina with a crossbow and hear her curse in a language he didn't understand.  
With impossible speed, in probably less than a second, Seraphina was standing next to Allison.  
Before Allison could fully acknowledge Seraphina's presence, she kept a hand on Allison's arm and Scott thought he saw a small needle pierce Allison's skin and she fell in Seraphina's arms, unconscious.  
'What the-?' Began Scott but he was cut by the arrival of two more figures- Allison's father and aunt.  
Seraphina Argent fired two arrows consecutively. Before Scott could react, the arrows had pinned him up to a nearby tree. Even in a situation like this, Scott couldn't help, but marvel at Seraphina's precise shot as the arrows hadn't got even an inch of skin but only the sides of his T-shirt.  
'You bloody bastard!' Chris yelled literally charging towards the pinned-up Scott 'You filthy dog! How dare you go out with my daughter!'  
'Chris' said Kate pulling him back and fizing Scott with a piercing stare. "He shall suffer the consequences.'  
'And Chris' Seraphina said, still holding Allison's unconscious form. 'I think you ought to get Allison back home.'  
Chris approached Seraphina and took Allison from her arms.  
Scott sensed movement again and took in a familiar scent. The three hunters had their back to him. Maybe he could escape-  
Without looking back, Seraphina twisted her arm and shot another arrow, this time at Scott's savior. Chris and Kate turned.  
'Finally decided to show up?' Seraphina said with her back towards Scott 'Derek Hale.'  
Seraphina finally turned, and smiled at her arrow which had penetrated Derek's arm and had pinned him next to Scott on the big, ancient, now blood stained tree.


	5. Episode:5, A Strangre Hand of Friendship

Episode 5: A Strange Hand of Friendship

**Previously on Teen Wolf, Legends:** _Derek Hale asks Scott McCall to help him find the Alpha during a meeting called by Scott to inform Derek about Seraphina Argent. Scott is surprised at this strange request, especially when the reason provided by Derek is that Scott would get cured if he kills the Alpha. Seraphina Argent is somehow able to eavesdrop on the meeting even when she wasn't physically present near the Hale House.  
Scott McCall is alone in the woods at night when he hears a fellow werewolf's distress call. He follows the call to find Seraphina Argent killing the wolf. In desperation, Scott flies the scene but is unable to shake the suspicion that Seraphina knew exactly where he was.  
In school, later that day Scott asks Allison out. Allison apparently doesn't tell Seraphina of this date as she goes out alone to get an ancient nose ring repaired.  
Seraphina fumes when she hears that Allison's gone out with Scott and reveals that she knew all along that Scott was a werewolf and tells Chris that nothing in the world would stop her killing Allison if she gets the bite.  
Somehow, Seraphina knows exactly where Scott and Allison are. She sedates Allison and pins Scott to a nearby tree. By displaying her uncanny abilities, she manages to pin Derek too without even looking at him._

Kate and Chris Argent whirled around to look at Seraphina's arrow which had indeed pierced the shoulder of a very surprised looking Derek Hale.  
For a second, there was a ringing silence in which Seraphina enjoyed the sensation of getting another precise aim while Chris opened his mouth and then closed it and opened it again and then closed it again, and Kate staring at Derek as if she could kill him with her mere gaze.  
It was Kate who broke the silence by saying softly 'So you survived, huh?'  
Derek did not answer but gazed at Kate, Chris and Seraphina, giving all a look of deepest spite. His gaze lingered on Seraphina and then his eyes narrowed to slits.  
'Chris' said Seraphina turning to him 'I think you should take Allison home. Kate and I shall take care of _these_.' She gestured at the two pitful figures.  
'Oh yeah,' Kate said, playfully winking at Seraphina, 'We'll take very good care of them.'  
Chris nodded and said 'I know what, what care you will give them. I can't let this happen. The code does not permit it. I had to answer the council when Kate burned down the Hale house.'  
'You and your fucking code.' Kate muttered under breath.  
'No. Chris, you get Allison home. We won't kill them. You have my word.' Seraphina said firmly.  
Chris hesitated.  
'My _word_, Chris' Seraphina said putting great emphasis on the word.  
Chris looked from Seraphina to Kate, then back at Seraphina then nodded , turned and trotted off with Allison's unconscious form in his arms.  
'So…' said Kate turning to look at Derek and Scott. '_So_' she said again.  
Scott would've dearly loved to have said 'so what?' but thought it wasn't the right time to do so.  
'So, we finally have the Alpha and his faithful sidekick.' Said Kate  
'I'm not the Alpha!' said Scott struggling against the arrows which wouldn't give away.  
Seraphina suddenly grasped Scott's throat and pushed him up the tree with such force that his shirt ripped off but the arrows did not budge  
'Did she ask you?' she hissed  
Scott waved around his hands and thrash about, trying to free himself. In his effort to do so, he slashed at the arm holding his throat. Scott expected the hand to loosen its grip, but when half a second passed and Scott was still being chocked,he looked at Seraphina who was smiling  
'Ohhh.' She said 'That was very cute.'  
And to Scott's amazement, the deep gashes which would've taken months to heal, sealed themselves up without leaving even trace of blood or scar!  
Scott stopped struggling and Seraphina dropped him on the ground.  
'What…are…you?' Scott said massaging his neck.  
'Oh, a little of this' said Seraphina casually 'and a little of that.'  
'She's one of us!' Derek snarled.  
Seraphina lost her cool and wrenched out the arrow buried in his shoulder, causing Derek to howl in pain as blood spurted out.  
'Don't you dare call me one of you!' Seraphina did not yell but her voice held a deadly force. 'I'm not a half-wolf by choice but by fate. However, I'm a werewolf hunter by choice and not by fate.'  
'Yeah, and now you'll do your duty by killing them.' Kate said.  
Seraphina immediately regained her calm and casual manner once again.  
'I gave Chris my word, Kate.' Seraphina spoke as if talking to a child you simply didn't understand that helpless werewolves like these shouldn't be killed.  
'Yes but it's the Alpha we're talking about!' Kate protested.  
'I'm NOT the Alpha!' yelled Derek.  
'Oh, a likely story!' Kate said.  
'Kate.' Seraphina said quietly.  
'You are the Alpha and I know it!' Kate yelled again.  
'Katherine!' Seraphina said a little loudly.  
'What?' said Kate, annoyed.  
'I don't think either of them is the Alpha.'  
'What?!'  
'Kate, I assure you, neither of them is the Alpha.' Seraphina said.  
Kate looked flabbergasted.  
'But-'  
'Look Kate. I know. I can tell that the Alpha is nowhere near us. Besides, I gave Chris my word that we won't kill them.' Seraphina paused. 'I think we should go.'  
Kate didn't react.  
'Kate.' Seraphina said grasping her arm, 'Maybe next time, when we actually catch them doing something.'  
Kate nodded then turned her back against the duo. Then she turned back again, marched up to Scott, held him by the collar and -  
'Don't you dare come anywhere near my niece!' she spat on his face. Saying this Katherine Argent finally turned for good and walked away into the darkness.  
Seraphina gave a small smile to Derek and Scott, both of whom were lying on the ground and walked away too caressing the arrow she had taken out of Derek's shoulder and muttering 'pity…it was wasted.' Under her breadth

….  
Allison stirred and slowly opened her eyes. There was an odd shape looming above her face. Slowly as the shape came into focus, Allison could make out a golden complexion visage with a silver nose ring.  
'Hiya, Seraphina.' She said slowly  
Seraphina yelled over her shoulder 'She's awake!'  
Chris, Kate and Victoria came hurrying near the bed, the latter pushing Seraphina roughly out of her way to sit on the bed.  
'How are you, sweetheart?' asked Victoria, affectionately caressing her daughter's forehead.  
'I'm fine mom!' Allison said pushing away her mother's hand 'What-What happened?'  
'You fainted.' Said Seraphina from the door, before either Chris or Kate could open their mouths. 'Scott bought you here.'  
Allison focused on Seraphina's face and took in the silver nose ring. 'You weren't wearing that before, were you?'  
'No. I recently got it repaired.' Seraphina said 'Oh, and I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid it's getting late.' Saying this she picked up her bag and marched out of the room.  
Allison, frowned, looking at her bedside table.  
'What the-Its 7 o' clock! I have to be at school!'  
'You are not going anywhere, young lady!' said Chris Argent sternly  
Allison Argent, much to her displeasure was not allowed to step outside the house the entire day. All her calls were hung up too. Especially a guy named Scott McCall's calls.

...  
Seraphina Argent's day at school was highly amusing.  
She entered the premises to find Scott coming from the opposite direction. Seeing Seraphina, Scott stopped abruptly and hastily changed his course and went the other way. Something similar happened with Stiles too, whose fear of Seraphina was magnified by a hundred folds now.  
Seraphina allowed herself the pleasure of being the 'menacing one' before finally deciding that it was time to talk to Scott. There were things that needed to be sorted.  
Therefore Seraphina seized her chance after the school got over.

Scott McCall had just shut his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder. He was to meet Stiles just outside in the grounds. Deep in thought, Scott walked down the corridor. Just as he was passing in front of the gap between the lockers, when he felt a strong hand pull him in.  
'Seraphina!' For a second Scott seemed paralyzed with fear. Then he regained his form and said 'How is Allison?'  
'She's fine. Woke up this morning...I think I gave her a pretty strong dose...'  
'ohhh Scott' said a male voice from the corridor 'I'll tell Allison that you were flirting with her own cousin when she wasn't here! Hahahah.'  
Seraphina rolled her eyes 'Did anyone.' She said loudly to the guy 'Did anyone, in this vast, wide world, ask _you_ to butt your overlarge ass in? DID THEY?'  
The guy looked terrified 'I-I w-was just walking' he said timidly  
'Well then keep walking!'  
Seraphina turned back to Scott and resumed her calm soothing tone 'Yea so where were we? Yes...You see, contrary to what Kate and Chris might think, I don't think that neither you, nor Derek is the Alpha. Forget think, I'm sure that none of you is the Alpha. You just aren't in the league, you know? You're quite harmless...a tame werewolf.'  
Scott didn't reply. He was uncomfortably aware of Seraphina's hand on the wall next to Scott's face which prevented him from running away and her tall, muscular frame towering over him, her face inches from his own.  
'And I for once know that you have a great desire to catch the Alpha. In fact' she said, her eyes narrowing 'Derek even seems to know where the Alpha is, considering that he asked you to help him find the Alpha.'  
At this, Scott could hide his surprise no longer.  
'How do you-' he began but Seraphina interjected in between  
'Your locket' she said gesturing to the silver 'Lacrosse' on Scott's neck. 'It has a transmitter in it.  
Scott quickly took off the locket. And sure enough there was a small transmitter on the bottom of the 'L' Allison had given him the locket and he'd worn it without even giving it a second glance.  
'But...Allison-' began Scott again only to be interrupted again by Seraphina.  
'She gave you the locket. But I live with her. You can't imagine how easy it was to tamper with stuff...We might be an ancient tribe...but we are not ancient in our ways...I heard your entire conversation with Derek, including the part where you were expressing your _immense_ liking for Allison.'  
Scott opened his mouth to say something but closed it again for his mind was empty of words except one-'Shock'  
'Anyways' said Seraphina. 'I know that you can't harm a hair of any human, nor apparently has Derek. I ask you only this-You seek the Alpha. I seek the Alpha. We both know that you can't find the Alpha alone, nor can I or Chris or Kate. If our goals are the same, then I suppose we can...help each other find the Alpha, can't we?'  
'What?' said Scott frowning 'you, an Argent Hunter, you are asking for my, a _werewolf's_ help?'  
'Yes I am a hunter.' said Seraphina smiling slyly 'I kill werewolves who break the Code, or in other words harm a human. And as you haven't broken the code and the Alpha surely has, I have no problem collaborating with you to find the Alpha.'  
Scott hesitated 'I need time...'  
'Ah time!' said Seraphina slamming her fist on the locker behind Scott. The school was almost empty except a few students, who too were leaving. Seraphina stepped back and said 'Time is a very bitchy thing Scott. Whenever it's needed the most, the bastard is not available!"  
Scott didn't know how to respond  
'Well Scott,' said Seraphina 'Make sure you don't take much of it. Talk to Derek. Consult him and tell me soon.'  
Scott nodded. Seraphina lowered her arm allowing Scott to re-adjust his bag and dash out after the stray students who were just moving out, his mind buzzing with the 'strange hand of friendship'


	6. Episode 6: A show of faith

Episode: 6, A Show of Faith

**Previously on Teen Wolf,** **Legends**: _After being cornered by Kate and Seraphina Argent alone in the woods, Derek Hale and Scott McCall were sure of one thing-death. But the odds turned out to be in their __favour__ as a steadfast woman who stayed by her word. Seraphina refused to break her word to Chris of not killing them. She also says that she is sure that neither of them is the Alpha and they do not have any proof against them either. Kate agrees to leave them, but remains unconvinced._

_Allison is unable to attend school the next day for she still felt faint due to the strong dose of sedatives Seraphina had given her the previous night. Grabbing the chance, Seraphina corners Scott and extends a hand of friendship. She tells him that his locket contains a transmitter through which she heard his and Derek's conversation. She tells him that together, they could find the alpha. Scott asks for time to consider this to which Seraphina replies 'Time is a bitchy thing, Scott. Whenever it's needed the most, the bastard is not available!"_

Kate heard the slight crunch of a twig as it got crushed beneath someone's feet. Her head whipped back as an angry and frustrated expression crept on her face. As an expert hunter as she was, Katherine Argent couldn't tolerate such small negligence on hunts, especially on a hunt as important as this.

She clamped a figure on her mouth, signaling Leveque to be silent. Leveque nodded and allowed to Kate to gain a bit of a lead on him so he and Ulrich could talk without her listening.

'Do you think she is right in thinking he's there? And that he is the Alpha?' he asked

'Does it really matter? Even if he isn't, we'll be lightening Mother Earth's burden.' Ulrich said and gestured Leveque to walk fast to cover the distance between them and Kate. Unlike Leveque, Ulrich didn't like any sort of criticism from Kate, who was in Ulrich's opinion, more beautiful than she was fierce.

Finally, the blackened house came into sight. Kate motioned Leveque and Ulrich to screen themselves behind the thick vegetation.

'Isn't he cute?' Kate whispered, watching Derek as he walked around his burnt home. She lined her scope to follow him. 'But Alphas are dangerous, no matter their pretty package.' She grinned widely as she aimed and pulled the trigger. Derek collapsed with a shout as the wolfbane bullet pierced his skin. Kate quickly began her stalking close to the fallen wolf. 'Hello, Derek. Despite what others think, I know for a fact that you are the Alpha; and no one is going to help you.'

'I am not the Alpha, Kate.' Derek hissed out. 'Even that other hunter, Seraphina agreed.'

Kate scoffed, 'When did you get on first name terms with her?'

Kate smiled at Derek's discomfort before adding 'Besides, Seraphina sits very high on her horse, and she doesn't know you like I do.' Kate walked around the writhing wolf. 'Who else would be turning teenagers into monsters?' Kate kneeled down, staring into the eyes of Derek. 'And you are a monster.' She smiled as she grabbed him, signaling to the other hunters to come over. They lifted up Derek and dragged him into the blacked home.

…..

…..

'Dinner's ready!' Victoria's voice came wafting up the bedroom where Allison and Seraphina were chatting away merrily.

'Coming!' replied Allison and both the girls descended the staircase, still laughing.

'What's the joke?' Chris asked from the dining table

'Girl Stuff, Dad. You won't understand.'

'Girl stuff?' Chris raised an eyebrow at Seraphina, who waved her hand and said 'oh, it's nothing!'

Victoria kept the china bowls on the table with the expression she always wore in Seraphina's company.

Seraphina, who was always hungry, grabbed the lid and peered in.

'Err...what is this?' asked Seraphina with a genuinely puzzled expression.

'Lettuce salad,' Victoria said stiffly.

'Oh' said Seraphina making it long and nice. She then picked up the smallest leaf and stared at it as if it surely contained much more that it was revealing. Allison, who was already in a mirthful mood, chortled and dug her knuckles into her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Even Chris, who had masters in hiding his feelings couldn't help but smile.

'Nobody's forcing you to eat what I cook, Seraphina' said Victoria coldly

'Really?' An expression of great relief came over Seraphina's face. 'You're not a bad cook, Victoria…it's just that American food never really agrees with me…no salt, no chili, no spices…'

This made Victoria flare up. Chris and Allison both knew that Seraphina, who had a sort of cruel sense of humour, was saying everything good naturedly.

Victoria slammed her hand on the table and said, 'Fine. Just FINE! Go and eat whatever the heck you want!'

Seraphina appeared indifferent to this and said 'Anyone want a pizza? I'll order an extra spicy one.'

'I would-'began Chris but quickly changed lanes after meeting with his wife's stern gaze 'I wouldn't! No I wouldn't. This is quite good you know.' he said gesturing at his leafy plate.

Alas Victoria had no idea that this old team of hunters was perfectly capable of understanding each other without words.

Allison hissed just as Seraphina got off the table 'Save a bit for me, please'

Seraphina smiled and ordered two large pizzas.

'Where's Kate?' she asked as everyone got off the table.

'Oh, she said she needed a new custom tailored suit for which she had to go out of town…might be late…' Chris said

'Custom tailored suit, huh?' said Seraphina softly under her breath.

The pizza arrived and Seraphina, Allison and Chris ate heartily, while Victoria sulked in her room. They said good night and retired to their rooms.

Allison fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but Seraphina lay awake, shifting uncomfortably in the bed. Somehow the fact that Kate was out of town to get a tailor made suit didn't agree with her. She knew Kate better than that.

Kate was the only person on earth who could trick Chris. For all Seraphina knew, she was off on an unauthorised hunt and was in serious trouble.

Finally at 2:30pm, Seraphina got up and decided to skim the woods for Kate, just to reassure herself. She loaded in on her weapons, kicked started the bike and was off.

She parked the bike on the outskirts of the woods and got off. Immediately, she noticed tire marks on the mud. She took a step forward and spotted a round cylindrical thing. She picked it up. It was a wolfbane bullet.

'Gee' she thought 'wonder who that could be?'

Seraphina wandered into the woods, her senses fully alert taking in the softest sound and the slightest moment. Her eyes searched the ground for sings of human infiltration.

Kate had come here, that was sure. Either they were hunting someone who was giving them a hard time or someone had caught them. In any case, there was bound to be blood, and blood would attract animals.

Before Seraphina entered the heart of the forest, she heard the cry of a jackal.

Immediately, Seraphina broke into a run and was at the place in less than 5 seconds.

There was a small amount of blood on the ground, enough for a very hungry jackal to lick it and give himself some satisfaction. Seraphina looked up from the blood at the old, burnt, blackened Hale House.

She walked up to the black house. She silently opened the door, slowly to avoid the squeaking of such an old and abandoned house. She tiptoed through the front hall, before following the sounds of muffled screams through the house. She crept through a doorway, watching Kate bring an electrified baton to Derek's body, shocking him as he screamed around a makeshift gag. His eyes continued to glow blue.

Kate immediately turned as she heard footsteps behind her.

'Seraphina!' she said

'I told you he isn't the alpha.' Said Seraphina walking forwards, her tone stern.

'I-', began Kate

'Thought I might be wrong, huh?' Seraphina said 'So now you start to doubt my abilities.'

'It's not that.' Said Kate, her tone becoming the same as Seraphina's sharp voice, 'By the way, why are _you_ so concerned? It is just a werewolf ', she asked.

'You're breaking the code' said Seraphina.

Kate laughed 'And since when does Seraphina Argent, the Hitler of the hunters race, start respecting the code? Or maybe it's just because of him? After all, you seem quite _keen_ on saving him.' Kate mocked.

Seraphina stepped forwards, her face inches from Kate's 'Are you questioning my character, Kate?' she said.

For a second, the two stared at each other, then they both burst out laughing.

'I was just worried you might be in trouble.' said Seraphina,

'Oh yea where I go, trouble goes too. But usually it incurs on unfortunate souls around me.' Kate said looking in mock sadness at Derek's limp form.

'Well then,' Seraphina said 'I don't think there's any need for me here, so I'll just' she pointed at the door 'Go.'

Kate nodded and Seraphina turned. Derek's painful howls began even before Seraphina had touched the door.

In barely 10 seconds, Seraphina Argent stood near her bike with a high-tech phone in her hand.

...

...

Scott McCall was in the showers when his phone rang.

'Who the hell is it now?' he muttered to himself as he gently picked up his phone, careful not to wet it.

'Hello?' he said

'There is no time t-' began the female voice on the phone but Scott interrupted her with a yell of surprise

'Seraphina! How did?'

'You are forgetting Scott, I share Allison's room. Now listening to me and _don't_ _interrupt_!'' she said but Scott interrupted anyway.

'I haven't talked to Derek yet bu-'

'Of course you haven't talked to Derek yet! Kate's got him in the Hale House'

'What?!'

'Now listen to me carefully. You've got to go and rescue Derek. Show me your powers by snatching Kate's favourite prey from under her nose. I can't be of any more help. Take him that Vet's clinic. If you survive, I'll meet you there.'

'But' Began Scott, his mind buzzing with queries.

'Oh and Scott,' Seraphina said, in a 'matter of fact' tone, 'You've got about 2 minutes 'til she kills him.'

...

...

The moment Seraphina had hung up after saying Derek's got only about two minutes, Scott had jumped out of the window, transforming on the way.

Scott ran quickly, dodging trees as he ran to the Hale property. He dove through the trees into the clearing, running up to the house. He jumped through a first floor window, growling loudly as he smelt burnt flesh, following the smell to an unconscious Derek; he avoided two men jumping at him before quickly cutting at the rope holding Derek up. The two men came at him again, but he roared, long and hard at them. Snarling, he pulled Derek up against him and ran at partially collapsed wall.

Jumping through the wall and back out the window, Scott ran- albeit at a slower pace- away from the property, partially dragging the still form of Derek.

...

...

Scott somehow managed to enter the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic with Derek slumped on his shoulders. He laid Derek on the counter in front of the wall of mountain ash and marveled at the success of this impossible mission.

'Well done, Scott McCall' drifted a voice from the shadows. Seraphina Argent stepped forwards, her hands folded on her chest and a small but regal smile on her lips.

'I knew you'd succeed' she said 'Saving someone with great risk to your own life...good people are so easy to predict...'

Seraphina moved closer to Derek's half-conscience form and eyed his wounds with a pitiful expression on her face.

'Kate must have injected him with the serum...it stops healing...should wear off by day after...'

Derek turned his head slowly and noticed Seraphina for the first time.

'You...' he began slowly.

'Me.' Said Seraphina calmly. 'And in case you don't know, I just saved your life. Consider it as a show of faith, Derek Hale and remember it when you make the decision.'

Derek looked at Scott as if asking 'what decision?'

'I'll explain later' mouthed Scott.

'Oh, and by the way, his ankles dislocated...I could pop it back...' said Seraphina pointing at the odd angle of Derek's ankle.

'Okay' said Scott a hint of doubt in his voice.

'You brace him and I'll pop it back.' Seraphina said positing herself near Derek's feet.

'On the count of three,' said Scott.

'One,' said Scott.

There was a loud 'crunch' as Derek's ankle shifted back into place and a loud 'Owww!' from Derek.

'What happened to two and three?' asked Scott horrified.

'Yea, what happened to two and three?' Said Derek faintly.

Seraphina looked at them and shrugged 'Two and Three.'

**Please do take the trouble of giving reviews :) **


End file.
